It is known to design the front end structure of motor vehicles (sometimes referred to as a front module) so that, in the event of a collision, energy is absorbed in a targeted or controlled manner. Ideally, this will result in the protection of both the vehicle occupants and of pedestrians who come into contact with the vehicle, in particular at relatively low vehicle speeds.
In particular, it is known to mount the radiator of the vehicle to supporting structure in a manner that, under certain crash conditions, allows the radiator to move relative to (or “break away” from) surrounding structure with the aim of absorbing crash energy.